Warriors Cats Lemony Lemons
by BravestarBDB
Summary: Please do not read unless you are mature and ready for the shocking items you will read! I am writing my first lemon story. OC's and actual characters accepted!
1. Forms

Rated M for Mature content! Please do not read unless you are mature and ready for the shocking items you will read! So I am writing my first lemon story. (*crowd cheers*) I know some people hate this but i want to write it to improve my writing skills. I can not, and will not, write sheXshe and I can kinda write tomXtom. I do write OC's (yay!) and I can write some characters from the official series by Erin Hunter (i dont own the series). Use the right form so that i can get it all done.

**Form to request OC's** (Add more cats as need be)

**Cat 1:** Name- Personality

**Cat 2:** Name- Personality

**Clan(s)/tribe(s):** (needed and if oc clan/tribe please give details about clan/tribe)

**Type of lemon:** Lust/Rape/Love (mixing is okay and fun!)

**Any backgroud cats that help the story:** (optional but helpful)

**Form to request cats from the series **

**Cat 1:** Name- Clan/tribe

**Cat 2:** Name- Clan/tribe

**Type of lemon:** Lust/Rape/Love (mixing is okay and fun!)

**Any backgroud cats that help the story:** (optional but helpful)

**Clan Orgy request Form**

**Main cat:** (cat who is cause/main POV for this)

**Featured Cats:** (cats who aren't he main but maybe mate with the main cat or are noticed by main cat. Please specify)

**Cat Pairings:** (so I know which cats go together)

**Clan:** (helpful)

**Why clan Orgie?:** (why is the clan doing this?)

**Outcome:** (what ends up happening?)

*Note: I am suseptible to overlooking your form. I do go back and re-read everything! Dont worry.

**Note: First cum first served for requests. I will get to everyone's at some point!

***Note: Please use the forms! It makes it so that I can get all the right your your request


	2. JayXLionXDove

**Please be patient! I am working on writing! I also (for good referances) looked up an used where they were when Dovepaw learned everything. I will do BerryXBramble next. Also use the forms so I can clearly read and know what you want. I might still to TomXTom if BrambleXBerry works out.**

* * *

Dovepaw couldn't believe it. She was one of the three. She didn't want to be special. Jayfeather was no help. He was such a grouch and so rude. She protests because she doesn't want this at all and Jayfeather sighs. "Fine Dovepaw. But you cannot just stop being one of the three. We can convince you otherwise."

Lionblaze smiles. It was a dark and evil smile that scared Dovepaw. The young apprentice tried to run out of the abandoned two leg nest but Lionblaze pounced onto her. He was able to quickly pin her down and keep her tail pinned beside her. "Let me go! You can't force me into this! I'm just an apprentice!" Dovepaw was scared. She suddenly froze when she felt something against her core. She tries to see what it was but Lionblaze pinned her head down.

"Go ahead Jayfeather. You don't get to do this often. I have Cinderheart." Lionblaze purred to his brother.

"Thank you Lionblaze. And it has been far too long." Jayfeather chuckled. He then quickly thrust his aching member into Dovepaw's tight, virgin core. Dovepaw screams in pain. She cried and began to bleed as Lionblaze laughed and Jayfeather began thrusting in and out.

Lionblaze soon had his own member in Dovepaw's face. He ordered, "Suck." Dovepaw hesitated and he hit her in the head, "Suck now or else Ivypaw will be uses in your place!" Dovepaw, scared for her sister, began to suck Lionblazes member. She cried more as Jayfeather began to get rougher and Lionblaz pulled out of her mouth and thrust inside her tailhole.

"Lionblaze I'm feeling close!" Jayfeather panted.

"Just a little longer." Lionblaze became rougher in his thrusting.

Dovepaw whimperes and begs, "Please. Stop. This hurts. I'm dying!"

"Dying doesn't feel like this." Jayfeather replied before yowling as he came inside her.

Lionblaze shortly after came as well. His yowl was quieter then Jayfeather's.

Dovepaw cried as both tom's cum filled her tail hole and core. After both toms dismounted she crumpled to the ground. she lay there bleeding, crying, and with cum flowing out of her core and tailhole.

"Jayeather will heal you now. I have to go talk to Firestar about the large brown animals. Oh and protest being partnofthe three and this will happen again." Lionblaze purred before running off.

Jayfeather pulled out some herbs from a hidden cravife and treated Dovepaws wounds while helping her make up a reason for her scrapes.


	3. I'm sorry

Okay so I am restarting and I am using another story called Lemony Warriors Cats Lemony Lemons. Please post your forms there and I will write them when I have the chance.


End file.
